


Somewhere to Belong

by Wannabanauthor



Series: Somewhere to Belong [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Linctavia - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Romance, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Training, Violence, Warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY REMOVED - Explanation in body of story</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Can you do a Linctavia AU where Octavia is the only one who got sent to earth from the ark(for whatever reason) and The Tree People take her in but she's having a hard time getting used to their ways and making friends so Lincoln befriends her and helps her out?</p><p>Octavia is the only one sent down to Earth, and the Woods Clan takes her in to pre-establish peace with the Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere to Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that was sent to me on Tumblr. I absolutely loved working on this piece, and it took me about five days to complete it. I hope you all enjoy it. If you want more Linctavia fics, check out my tumblr (same username).

Because of the extremely toxic environment of the 100 fandom, this story is no longer available.

The fandom has consistently put me in the position of having to side with the racist non-homophobes or the non-racist homophobes. Being a black lesbian, I decided to address both issues, but the fandom has continued to only address one side of the issue.

So I’m done. If people in the 100 fandom want to act like LGBT+ POC are invisible, then I’m going to be invisible in the fandom. No more new stories or updates to in-progress stories in the 100 universe.

I am sorry that it has come to this, but I am truly fed up. If they want to ignore my plight, it is their every right to do so. However, they should not expect to still have access to my fanfiction.

If you are outraged by this, I understand. But my fanfiction will not make a reappearance unless both sides start hearing each other out.

In the meantime, I will be writing fanfiction for other fandoms.


End file.
